1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cementitious composition that can be used in a variety of applications including the molding of structural components. The material can be used in virtually any application where strong, lightweight, cement-like material is needed. The composition is a settable mixture that includes hydraulic cement, polyethylene strips, and significant amounts of aggregate recyclables that may include shredded tires, wood by-products, gypsum by-products, coal combustion by-products, foundry waste sand, waste foam materials or other similar waste materials. The resulting material is strong, lightweight, fire-resistant, heat resistant, environmentally safe, and very economical to produce.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant's previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,406, describes a composition that includes a mixture of hydraulic cement, aggregate, water and waste polyethylene coated fiberboard strips. While this composition is sufficient for some applications, there exists a need for new environmentally friendly cementitious compositions that incorporate industrial waste to help solve today's growing waste management problems as well as provide safe, clean, low cost, high performance materials needed by society. The invention contemplates the use of industrial recyclable materials in combination with cement mixtures and virgin polyethylene strips to achieve an improved product that has high performance characteristics, is twice as strong as the prior product, is economically produced, and environmentally friendly.